I Saw Misty Kissing Santa Claus
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Ash and his friends spend Christmas Eve together at his house. And during the night, Jigglypuff stumbles across Misty and makes a shocking discovery.


I don't own Pokemon or the song 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus' by Tommie Connor

I don't own Pokemon or the song 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus' by Tommie Connor. The song is taken from Jigglypuff's POV.

It was Christmas Eve. Ash and his friends spent the night together at his house enjoying themselves and having a wonderful time. And outside it snowed like it never had before. Everyone had been decorating their houses and lighting up their Christmas trees, waiting for old St. Nick to come. Misty, Tracy and Brock all spent the night at Ash's house.

"Ash. It's time to go to bed, now." Said Mrs. Ketchum.

"Aw, mom, not now, I'm in the middle of a game here." Moaned Ash. He and the others were playing Mario Kart 64 and the Nintendo 64. It wasn't the right time to stop playing. Ash was almost winning for the first time.

"It's past 11 0' clock Ash, and I don't think Santa would if you don't go to sleep right now." Said Mrs. Ketchum.

"She's right, Ash," said Brock, "I'm getting kinda sleepy myself."

"Me too." said Tracy.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"We can play again tomorrow, Ash." Said Misty stretching her arms and yawning.

"Oh, alright." Ash sighed as he crawled over to the Nintendo to switch off the game. Everyone went to their rooms to go to sleep. Brock and Tracy slept in the rooms opposite to Ash's. Misty slept in the room next to Ash's. They all turned off their and tucked themselves in bed.

"Goodnight, guys." Said Ash.

"Goodnight." His friends said.

"Goodnight, Misty, pleasant dreams." Said Ash.

"Goodnight, Ash, sleep well." Said Misty.

And after that there was complete silence. Only the wind outside could be heard, the snow falling onto the window, and a pair of faint quiet footsteps approaching the house.

Later……..

Jigglypuff managed to get into Ash's house by slipping through one of the windows he left open. She was cold outside and wanted to be warm and comfortable just for the night. She stared at giant Christmas tree that stood in front of her. Jigglypuff admired the beauty and color of it. Her eyes sparkled in its glitter. She couldn't help but smile. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen. Then suddenly, she the charming of Christmas bells from outside. 

"Puff?" Jigglypuff walked out of the living room and went inside Misty's room to look outside her window. But when she got there she discovered that nobody was there. The bed was empty. Jigglypuff didn't really take notice of that. She was more concerned about the noises from outside. And by the time she popped her head at the window she only saw a glimpse of a red christmass slay pass upwards from the window, and she heard a familiar Christmas chuckle as well, "Jigglypuff?" 

Jigglypuff shrugged and got down from the window to make her way back into the living room, only to find a nice surprise waiting for her, "Puff!" For when she looked into the room there she jumped back as she saw Santa Claus laughing away in the room with a cheerful smile, "Jigglypuff?" Jigglypuff peeked her head sideways into the room to see that Santa was actually not alone. For there, standing next to him, was Misty, smiling at Santa with blushy cheeks………….

_'And I saw Misty kissing Santa Claus,_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night._

_She didn't hear my song,_

_For I went to see what's wrong,_

_She thought that I was fast asleep,_

_In my own Pokeball._

_ _

_Then, I saw Misty tickle Santa Claus,_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white;_

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been,_

_If Ash had only seen,_

_Misty kissing Santa Claus last night.'_

_ _

"Puff!" Jigglypuff gasped when she saw Misty kiss Santa Claus on the cheek when she received all her presents. 

_'And I saw Misty kissing Santa Claus,_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night._

_She didn't hear my song,_

_For I went to see what's wrong,_

_She thought that was fast aleep,_

_In my own Pokeball._

_ _

_Then, I saw Misty tickle Santa Claus,_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white;_

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been,_

_If Ash had only seen,_

_Misty kissing Santa Claus last night._

_ _

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been,_

_If Ash had only seen,_

_Misty kissing Santa Claus last night.'_

_ _

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff giggles to herself as she walks away from the scene.

THE END

Please review many times.


End file.
